fetchfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia Patapoutian
Talia Patapoutian is the 6th Season 4 contestant on FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman About Talia Pet Profile Talia doesn't have any pets right now, but she used to have sea monkeys, some fish, and a snail named Hector. But what she really wants is a lamb. I don't know, sounds like a baaaad idea to me. Favorite Subject English Family Facts Talia loves to travel with her mom, dad, and younger sister. So far, they've been to New York City and Maine together. Hey, that sounds like fun. Think there's room for a quiet, low-maintenance dog to tag along? Yes, I mean me! Weirdest Food Talia is the only FETCHer to have ever tried muhammara. No, it's not the latest dance craze – it's a spicy Syrian dip made of roasted peppers, walnuts, and breadcrumbs. And she liked it! Career Goals Author, director, composer, photographer, entrepreneur, and actress. Wow! I need a nap just thinking about all that. Say What *C'est vrai: Talia is learning to speak French. *Talia was born in Norway. Future World Record Title Ancient Author. She hopes to one day set a record for selling the most books in the world, and also for being the oldest person alive. Hey, that sure would give her a lot of time to write! Unusual Talents Talia has the nose that knows – she can sniff out practically anything! I asked her to help me find the liver and pineapple sandwich that I lost last week, and she did! Boy, that was not pretty. And by "not pretty" I mean smelly. Passport Plan France and Italy are Talia's top destinations because she thinks they sound interesting and beautiful. What, nothing about their awesome food? That's always part of my itinerary. Must-Have Gadget Talia always makes time for her clock. Time on FETCH! Season Four Is Cancelled?! In the all-animated Season 4 Premiere Special, Ruff (who was fired at the end of Season 3) embarks on an epic journey to get his job back! After Ruff got his job back, Talia was the 3rd caller from Ruff saying that she is a FETCHer in Season 4. Don't Like Fencing? Try Fencing! Ruff sends Liza and Isaac to learn how to pole vault, and sends Bethany and Talia out to learn how to fence. Talia went with Bethany to learn how to fence. Talia chose to be on Blossom's team for the showdown (Which she won 5 touches). And Near the end Talia ended up with 80 points. The RuffMeal™ Needs More Roughage Talia, Isaac, and Liza work with a chef to come up with a healthy lunch that doesn't use a lot of packaging. Bethany works with Keith Lockhart and the Boston Pops to learn how to be a conductor. Talia went with Isaac & Liza to work with a chef to come up with a healthy lunch that doesn't use a lot of packaging. In the end, She ended up getting Bonus Points and wins a prize. Ruff Pigs Out and Has a Whale of a Time Ruff sends Bethany and Brian out to determine if pigs are smarter than dogs. Sterling and Liza go to SeaWorld to work with Shamu. Talia & Isaac stayed behind in Studio G and managed to get 50 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show! Ruff's Just Fueling Around Two teams of FETCHers compete in a 50-mile race. The team that emits the least amount of CO2 wins. After Ruff accidentally dropped the key and broke his air conditioner, Talia teamed up with Brian & Liza as B.L.T. (While Isaac Bethany & Sterling were as I.B.S.) in a 50-Mile race. They fortunately won the race but they lost 10 points because they had so much fun in a limo. In the end, They still got 65 points. Finding Eight-Legged Tights Isn't Easy Ruff sends Sterling and Bethany out to meet an arachnologist to work in a spider lab, and gives Brian another daunting assignment – to become a ballet dancer! Talia, Liza & Isaac stayed behind in Studio G, but managed to get 35 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. Ruff Rocks The (Environmentally Sustainable) House! Talia and Isaac learn how to build a "green" doghouse, and Sterling and Liza are assigned to rock n' roll band camp. Talia went with Isaac to learn how to build a "Green" doghouse for Ruff's cousin, Rüf Rüfman. Talia didn't like the touch of grass, But it was for a "Green Roof." Near the end, She ended up getting Bonus Points and wins a prize. Doggie Duties Liza and Sterling learn all about "dog duties." Bethany and Isaac learn about recycling liquids on the International Space Station. Talia & Brian stayed behind in Studio G, but managed to get 25 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. How Not To Impress The Press Ruff sends all six FETCHers out to learn about turkey vultures, and then they head to an ad agency to figure out how to improve the turkey vulture's image. After Ruff turned into a turkey vulture, Talia went with the others to learn about turkey vultures with the help of some experts. In the end, She, Bethany & Liza ended up with 80 points. How to Break the Ice and Also Waddle On It Isaac goes to the New England Aquarium to work with penguins. Brian, Bethany, and Liza learn the art of improvisation. Talia & Sterling stayed behind in Studio G, but managed to get 40 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. Blossom Bawls While Ruff Has A Ball With Balls Ruff sends Talia and Liza to work with a physics teacher to invent a new game. Sterling goes to a baseball stadium to learn how to broadcast a baseball game on the radio. Talia went with Liza to meet Mr. D. to invent a new game called "Ruff-Ball." Then they got a surprise visit by the others so that they all can play a game. In the end, Liza & Talia ended up with 75 points. Ruff Bounces Back Talia and Isaac must determine which dog breed is the most intelligent. Sterling and Brian learn to play wheelchair basketball. Talia went with Isaac to determine which Dog Breed is the most intelligent dog of all. In the end, They got 80 points. Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? It's...Ruffmanman! Ruff's nerdy nephew Glen enlists help from Ruff and the SuperFETCHers as they attempt to stop the mysterious villain, Gamma Ray Person, from destroying the world! Talia went with the others as Super-FETCHers! Like Talia & Isaac as the Incredible Hawks (While Sterling & Liza were the Pit Viper Twins and Brian & Bethany as Indestructible Butterflies). Their case is to try stopping the mysterious villain, Gamma Ray Person from destroying the world! After noting that it was all a misunderstanding when the letters, G.R. actually standed for Grandma Ruffman, Not Gamma Ray, The Ruffman family will learn a lesson from now on. And The Super-FETCHers swooshed to Studio G and still ended up with 85 points. Shrimp à la Cart Ruff sends Talia out to become a deckhand on a shrimp boat, while Bethany, Brian and Isaac learn how to drive racecars. Talia went on a Shrimp Boat to become a deckhand. She really didn't like the taste, sight, and touch of shrimp, but bought in a haul of shrimp. In the end, She ended up with 80 points. Ruff Needs His Herring Checked Isaac and Liza meet with an audiologist to find out everything they can about hearing. Sterling and Brian go to a cookie company to create a new kind of cookie. Talia & Bethany stayed behind in Studio G, but managed to get 35 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. Laser/Candid Camera Ruff sends Brian out to learn the ropes at a flower shop, but he also sends Isaac out disguised as an old lady to trick Brian. He then sends Talia and Sterling to learn about laser light and optics. After learning that Le-Purr's is Blossom's Identical Twin Sister, Talia went with Sterling to learn about Laser, Light, & optics. As they started their final part of the challenge which was to wear disguises to steal flowers from Le-Purr's hide-out, Talia loves her disguise outfit. In the end, She ended up getting Bonus Points and wins a prize. Ruff's Yard Sale Makes A Racket Ruff sends Liza and Talia to the headquarters of Wilson Sporting Goods to design a tennis racquet for him. Bethany and Brian head out to Brimfield Fair, the biggest flea market in the world! Talia went with Liza to the headquarters of Wilson Sporting Goods to design a tennis racquet for Ruff. Talia is a fan of Roger Federer! In the end, She ended up with 85 points. Gearing Up for Getting Ruff's Goat Brian, Bethany and Talia learn about bikes and gears from a bicycle expert and physics professor. Liza learns how to groom a goat. Talia went with Bethany & Brian to learn about Bikes and Gears from a bicycle expert and physics Professor. During the bike competition, At first, Talia fell, But she kept on going with Brian while Bethany sat down. Near the end, Talia's glasses are missing. Though, She, Brian & Bethany ended up with 85 points. How to Really Train Your Dog The six FETCHers board a mysterious train that is riddled with riddles that they must solve before time runs out Talia boarded on a train with the others to solve a mystery filled with riddles and to try lowering the bridge down before time runs out and the train rides to the water. Then the Triumph Tally was done in a train instead of in Studio G. Fetch Finale IV: The Prophecy Fulfilled! The FETCHers compete in the Grand Finale and a Season 4 Grand Champion is named! Talia is in 1st place with 1255 points until she was the 4th person to be eliminated. She watches the Face-Off with Bethany, Brian & Sterling until the season was over. Category:Fetch! Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Characters Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season Five